Rounding the Bases
by KidaChan
Summary: Kurt and Blaine progress through the "bases" of their relationship. Smut. For updates on this and other writings, please follow me on Tumblr: kidachan.tumblr


**FIRST BASE**

By KidaChan

It was summer. School was out for three months, and the Glee kids had gathered in Rachel's basement for another party. Though this one contained less alcohol, as they had learned the hard way what happens when you mix gratuitous amounts of tequila and vodka together.

To quote Santana, "Bad things."

So they had a few drinks, trying to keep it casual. As the night progressed, couples paired off to make out on the couches, drinking games were played and won, and lots of laughs were had throughout.

Kurt was returning from helping Sam get the giggling Mercedes and Tina into his car, as he was kindly driving the boozed girls home. He was face-to-face with Rachel's horrid portrait when he heard boyfriend's voice.

"I understand that he's nervous – I am too – but I'm still, you know, a teenage boy."

"Raging with hormones?" came Rachel's reply.

Blaine laughed, "Well, yeah."

Kurt froze. He realized that the only people left downstairs were Rachel, Finn, Blaine, and a passed out Santana. Despite his conscious telling him that eavesdropping was impolite, Kurt stayed on the rising and listened.

"How far have you guys gotten?" Rachel asked.

"We've kissed, that's about it." Blaine answered.

Finn piped in. "Not that I really want to know, cause he's my brother and all, but, like, I've never even seen you guys do much more than cuddle."

"I don't think he wants me to kiss him in front of anyone, especially you guys." Replied Blaine.

"Why?" Finn responded.

Kurt could almost hear Blaine's shrug. "I think he doesn't want to make anyone uncomfortable. Or he doesn't like PDA, I don't know. But it kinda bugs me, you know? I mean, he's my boyfriend. We're in a relationship together. I want to be able to kiss him the same way straight couples do. Like, I want to kiss him goodbye even if his dad's in the room, or even peck his cheek when he's being cute around you guys. But he's got intimacy issues, and I understand, but I love him. Is it so terrible that I want to be with him physically?"

Kurt was shocked, and his chest clutched painfully. Blaine had never said any of this to him. He thought that they were in a disclose-all relationship. That they put everything on the table. That they communicated about everything on their minds. What the hell happened to brutal honesty?

While his mind was in a daze, Kurt had missed some comments made by Finn and Rachel. It was something about Blaine finding someone who was up to speed with his level of intimacy. Kurt blanched. Whose side where they on? But Blaine's reply soothed him and also gripped his heart a little more.

"No, it can't be just anyone. I want Kurt. It has to be him – just him. I don't believe in intimacy without love, and I'm in love with Kurt."

"So…like, what're you gonna do?" Finn asked.

"I'll wait for him, however long it takes. I mean, he waited for me." Blaine answered.

Kurt's heart broke.

An hour later, after Kurt had walked quietly back upstairs and then come down them again in a loud, stomping way to alert them of his presence, Blaine and Kurt had said goodbye to Rachel and Finn (who was spending the night there under the pretense that he had to help take care of the unconscious Santana), and were snuggled close to each other on Kurt's bed. He had previously asked Burt if Blaine could stay the night there, rather than drive all the way back up to Westerville late at night. Burt had agreed, but set his conditions – thus, the bedroom door was open a crack.

Kurt and Blaine didn't seem to mind, though. The open-door policy caused them to whisper and sigh softly and at a close proximity. At the moment, Blaine was propped on one arm above Kurt, leaving light kisses along his boyfriend's jawline and down his throat. Kurt gave his approval with a deep sigh and a low murmur. Blaine's free arm was draped along Kurt's side, thumb slowly rubbing up and down a small strip of skin that was exposed below Kurt's shirt.

Kurt was infinitely aware of Blaine's hand touching him. His head was whirling with the conversation he'd overheard at Rachel's. Since then, Kurt had decided to, as Puck would put it, "man-up" about his issues with intimacy. Blaine loved him. Blaine wouldn't hurt him. Blaine was perfect, and Kurt was being selfish by not giving his amazing boyfriend what he wanted.

Kurt steeled himself for what he was about to do, then placed his hand over Blaine's and guided it further up, beneath his shirt. He felt his boyfriend's fingers flinch and body tense. Blaine stopped nuzzling his neck and leaned back to stare at Kurt.

Kurt smiled at him. "It's okay. It's fine if you want to touch me."

Blaine's hand moved back from under his boyfriend's shirt like he'd been burned. Kurt stared up at him, brow furrowed in confusion. Blaine's eyes were confused as well, and there was a hint of – guilt?

"You heard." He finally whispered, "You heard me talking to Rachel and Finn."

Kurt pressed his lips together and nodded. In reaction, Blaine sighed and squeezed his eyes shut, then started to sit up away from the bed. Kurt grabbed his shirt and pulled him back.

"No, don't." He practically begged. "Really, it's fine."

"It's not fine, Kurt." Blaine said. "That was a private conversation."

Kurt blanched. "Private? It was about me. It was about US."

"Kurt –"

"No!" Kurt interrupted. He sat up, forcing Blaine to do so as well. "Why didn't you talk to me about it, instead of my brother and Rachel? RACHEL!"

Blaine just blinked at him, frowning. Kurt went on. "I thought we were always brutally honest with each other. If you didn't tell me that you wanted to go further…physically…then how was I supposed to know?" Kurt was angry, and words were flying out of his mouth faster than his brain could keep up. "You never talked to me about any of it, so I assumed you were fine with the pace we were moving. Apparently I was wrong, but instead of talking to me about it, you felt perfectly fine discussing the details of our relationship with Finn and Rachel. Why couldn't you talk to ME about it? Was I supposed to just guess? I can't read your mind, Blaine!"

Next thing he knew, Blaine's lips were on his and his body was pressing Kurt's back down onto the bed. Blaine was nibbling on his lower lip, and then Kurt felt a tongue pressing in. He opened his mouth a little, allowing entrance, where he greeted it with a hungry passion and a low groan in his throat. They kissed like this, deeply and almost painfully, until both boys pulled away in dire need of air. Blaine rested his forehead against Kurt's chest, arms wrapped around his boyfriend and pulling him in closely.

"You were too loud." Blaine finally said. "You were gonna wake up your parents."

"So you kissed me?" Kurt asked, not really upset about Blaine's choice of shushing.

Blaine smiled and looked up at Kurt through his eyebrows. "Yes."

Kurt didn't respond, just smiled back. They lay together for a few minutes, wrapped up in each other's arms. After a time, Blaine spoke again.

"I didn't want to rush you."

Kurt glanced at his boyfriend. "Rush me?"

"Yeah." Blaine answered. "You didn't seem interested in…um…sex. So I thought that when you were ready to move forward, well, that YOU would make the move."

Kurt considered this. Then, "oh."

Blaine propped himself up on an arm again so he could gaze down at his boyfriend. "I'm sorry. You're completely right – I should have talked to you about it, instead of gossiping to your friends."

"They're your friends too."

Blaine waved this aside. "Not the point. The point is, I should have talked to you about your relationship, not someone else."

Kurt nodded in agreement. "So, you want to do more physically…right?"

Blaine smiled down at him. "I want YOU, Kurt, but at a pace we're both happy with. I would never rush you, or do anything that made you uncomfortable."

"I know." Kurt said.

"Do you forgive me?"

"Yeah." Kurt pulled Blaine closer to him, scooting down on the bed so his head was on his boyfriend's chest. "But is this fine for now?"

"Yeah," said Blaine. "This is perfect."

Kurt sighed happily and wrapped an arm around Blaine, the latter's hand resting on Kurt's back, rubbing soothing circles. Kurt was starting to doze off when Blaine's voice whispered through the dark.

"You know, we kinda did progress to first base tonight."

"Shut up." Kurt snapped, smiling. He heard Blaine chuckle.


End file.
